Mine
by Laurenke1
Summary: There was only one person that Stiles wanted to please and belong to and that was his alpha. Smut warning


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Teen Wolf. It all belongs to MTV and Jeff Davis. **

**Note: So I participated in the Sterek Campaign Auction to raise money for Wolf Haven. Abigail bid on me and gave me a lovely prompt to work with. So I hope that you like it, my dear and that it is everything you wanted. I had to keep it short because I had a limit of 1k, didn't make that entirely but who cares? **

**Prompt: ** **I was hoping you could write me a first time knotting scene (bonus if it's also Stiles' first time period and Sterek is recently established) with a newly turned Stiles eager to please his alpha. As for kinks, Possessive! Derek and D/s undertones are always welcome**

**Title: Mine**

**Summary: There was only one person that Stiles wanted to please and belong to and that was his alpha. **

**Warnings: Werewolf Stiles! Possessive Derek! Knotting, sex, dirty talk, Dominant submissive undertones, Virgin Stiles. **

**Rating: R**

**Pairing: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski. **

**Word count: 1229**

"Strip." The red flash of his eyes made Stiles hurry to obey the command. It was such a relief to not have that urge to argue and fight with everything Derek said. No, this time the wolf part of Stiles, the newly turned part, a part that was as enthusiastic and playful as his human part was, longed to obey and please his alpha.

He was sure that he pleased Derek because the man smirked at him as he watched Stiles strip. Derek was stretched out on the bed, naked except for his boxers. Derek was fondling himself but his attention was firmly on his mate.

Instinctively Stiles lowered his eyes and watched as his hands, which had been ungraceful before the bite, made short work of his belt. He was still a little bit ungraceful but the bite had changed him in all the good ways. Sadly it hadn't cured his ADD but Stiles considered that a part of himself.

He glanced up shyly at Derek when he had finished stripping. The moment he met the red eyes, he immediately looked down again. It took some time to come to terms with the strange urge to actually listen to Derek but so far he liked it.

"Come here!" Derek beckoned and Stiles crawled onto the bed willingly. In here, in Derek's den, he could be himself. He could be silent if he wanted without anybody asking if he was sick or unhappy. He trusted Derek. They had been dating for a few weeks now, growing ever closer after the alpha pack was defeated. When Stiles had finally asked for the bite, Derek hadn't refused him.

He kneeled up on the bed, lifting his eyes slightly so he could glance through his eyelashes at Derek. The alpha was watching him, waiting for Stiles to stop moving. "You know what's going to happen tonight, don't you? I'm going to mate with you, knot you to make you mine."

Stiles couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine. "Yes, yours." He said, grinning when Derek smiled.

"Yes, mine. Would you like that, Stiles?"

"Yes, Derek, as if you even have to ask. I want you, all of yours. I want to be yours."

"You know that this will be forever. Werewolves mate for life and you're a werewolf now so you can be my equal. You'll be an alpha's mate and run the pack with me. There is no going back from that."

"Yes, I want this. I want you, all of you." Stiles wasn't begging, far from it but he was craving it like he craved turning. He wasn't above begging however. He would do it for Derek if that is what his mate wanted. He craved Derek's touch and to please him, to make him proud.

Stiles had to clench his hands into fists to make sure not to touch. Derek hadn't given permission yet and he didn't want to be punished. His claws punctured his skin and the pain was brief before the tingle of healing took its place.

Derek was watching him, eyes tinted red before the alpha said, running a hand down his own chest. "You want this? You want to be taken by me? Be knotted and mated? To have my smell embedded into your skin so everybody knows who you belong to?" Stiles nodded and whined in the back of his throat. He wanted it more than he had ever wanted anything.

Derek inclined his head and removed his boxers, displaying himself for Stiles. Stiles wanted to lick and nuzzle that thick cock but he held back. He needed permission first.

"Have you done as I told you?" Stiles nodded and whimpered. He had prepared himself well, stretching and lubing himself up. He preferred it if Derek did it but he could see the reasoning of the alpha. Derek wouldn't be able to control himself.

"Then come here." Stiles wasted no time in climbing up in Derek's lap. He held himself there, muscles trembling with the strain. Derek steadied him with a hand on his hip before he said. "Go ahead."

Stiles felt the weight of his alpha's gaze upon him but he ignored it in favour of carefully lowering himself on Derek's erect cock. He rested his hand on Derek's shoulder in order to steady himself. The bite cured a lot of things but sadly not the inbred lack of balance. Derek's big hands on his shoulders were like a hot branded iron and Stiles finally felt the blunt head of Derek's cock nudge at his entrance.

He bit his lip to prevent himself from crying out or moaning. He wasn't sure. He lowered himself inch by inch when Derek suddenly snarled. "Look at me."

Stiles obeyed immediately and was rewarded with crimson eyes as Derek stared at him. He didn't lower his gaze for one moment, just gazing in the eyes of his mate. Derek's smirk was deadly and full of fangs as he said. "So hot, sitting on my cock like that. Such a good boy, Stiles and all mine. I'm going to mate with you, knot you and fill you up to the brink with my semen. Do you like that?"

Stiles nodded, chewing on his lips with growing fangs. He realized a moment later that Derek was buried balls deeps in him until his mate began to move. Derek began to thrust up and Stiles began pushing his hips down.

If Stiles thought that Derek couldn't get any growlier then he was wrong. Derek growled lower with each thrust and it turned Stiles on even further. The red eyes remained fixed on him as he whimpered, moaned and whispered. Suddenly Derek made a move and Stiles was on his back with Derek pounding into him. He wrapped his legs around Derek's waist so the angle was even deeper.

Derek hit his prostate each time and Stiles keened when a clawed hand suddenly wrapped around his cock and began pumping him in time with the thrust. He came with a shout and slumbered back boneless. Derek howled as he came and Stiles bit back a whimper at the pressure he felt as Derek's cock expended into his knot.

His claws came out and he dug them into Derek's back. To his credit the alpha never flinched but instead gently ran his clawed hand over Stiles' buzcut in order to calm him. Derek was still staring at him and he softly said.

"It will stay like this for a while, linking us together. Do you think you can handle it?" Breathing hitching Stiles nodded. It was starting to feel better as he relaxed. He took the time to glance up at Derek, study his face. His mate was handsome, no doubt about that and he was his.

He nuzzled at Derek's neck, licking his throat out of comfort. Derek rumbled in his chest, a soothing deep rumble that made something inside Stiles ease.

"Did I…Was I good?" The question caught him of guard but Derek merely smiled.

"You were exceptional. Such a good boy, taking all of me, letting me fill you up with my seed and knot you. You're mine now." The words were gentle but Stiles smiled. He liked that. He was Derek's and that was all he wanted to be, for the rest of his life.

The end

**I hope you liked it. It was slightly longer than 1k but that is a gift from me. Review please. **


End file.
